


Spirit of the dragon

by Alaera



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hijack, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaera/pseuds/Alaera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wasn't always alone. He was learning to use his powers. He lacked control and was scared to hurt someone. He found someone to learn from, but it soon developed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a first time writer. I hope you like this and please give input. I kind of need all the help I can get. I won't be able to post for a bit because it is projects galore at my school.

Jack wasn’t always alone. When he was learning to control his powers, he came across someone. Someone with emerald eyes, moppy, auburn hair, a prosthetic foot, and a pair of large, scaly auburn wings. His skin was smooth with splatters of scales here and there. His name was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and he was the spirit of dragons.  
  
Year 1657  
  
Jack was practicing control of his ice magic in Norway. Surrounded by islands covered in lush green forest and little villages, he was trying to learn to fly on the wind. One moment everything was fine and he felt free, the next he was hurdling towards the ground. He quickly braced himself for impact, but right before he hit the ground something caught him. It was big and scaly. It was a dragon.  
  
Jack couldn’t believe it. He thought dragons were just a legend. But here was an auburn dragon that saved him from crashing into the ground. It looked at him with emerald eyes and smiled. ‘It has no teeth’ jack thought. The dragon flew to a clearing and lowered Jack to the ground. It then flew to the side and landed. The dragon suddenly started glowing and shifting until it turned into a young man slightly older than himself.  
  
“Hi. My name’s Hiccup. Are you ok? I get that you’re a spirit, but falling like you were can still hurt.” The voice was deep, but slightly nasally.  
  
“Hello. You ok?”  
  
“Oh um … Yea, I’m okay. Just surprised. Do you get a lot of spirits here?”  
  
“Yep. The only one allowed on this island are spirits and dragons, so many come here to get away from humanity and relax. Let me formally introduce myself. I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and I am the spirit of the dragon. My power is to shift into a dragon and I protect this island for all dragons and spirits. Who are you?”  
  
“I’m Jack. Spirit of winter. I think.”  
  
“You think?” Hiccup asked with a head tilt.  
  
“I’m only a decade old spiritually,” Jack replied quietly.  
  
“Oh, that makes sense. You do seem a little out of practice and naive.”  
  
“Yeah. Thanks for the compliment.”  
  
“I can teach you if you want.”  
  
“Really?!”  
  
“Yep. I may be isolated from the world, but I have taught many spirits.”  
  
“Awesome. When do we begin?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we get to hear Hiccup's side, but only a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment. I suck at summaries. Sorry.

Jack Frost was a handsome boy, he had hair white as snow, eyes bluer than the sea, and porcelain skin. The frost spirit had scared the hell out of hiccup, when he fell out of the sky. Hiccup quickly shifted into his dragon form, a night fury, and barely caught the spirit in time. When Jack told Hiccup that he was only a decade old, the falling made so much more sense.  
  
A spirit was born with many powers, but no control over them. The spirits had to learn how to use them and whether to use them for good or evil. Hiccup, himself, had taken a year to stop shifting at random. Then he took a good another couple years to understand the rest of his powers. He was able to speak Dragonese, mentally calm any being, and use his dragon flame in human form.  
  
Hiccup was an old spirit and close friends with Manny – also known as Man in Moon. Hiccup was over 2000 years old and helped to protect the world long before the Guardians. Manny had actually asked Hiccup to form the Guardians and to lead them. The guardians were formed, but they weren’t led by Hiccup. Hiccup was content being in the shadows and training new spirits. He picked St. Nick, the tooth fairy, the Easter Bunny, and the Sand Man to be the guardians and went back to hiding in the shadows.  
  
He was isolated, but happy. Spirits found their way to Berk often enough though. He would train each and every one of them. The ones who ended up there always needed help – Manny must have purposely led them to Hiccup – and were always coming back after training to say hi to Hiccup. It was nice to have friends and to teach. He was, supposedly, a good teacher and many types of spirits sang praise to him.  
  
The spirits that he trained were more diverse than any other creature in the world. There were seasonal, animal, and holiday spirits. The seasonal and animal spirits were easy to teach because he could either relate or they had a basis to relate to. The spirits that Hiccup had seen over the years were amazing. Some could turn into the animals that they were connected to, like Hiccup, meanwhile others could only understand them. The seasonal had powers that could only relate to their seasons. Like father winter controlled the snow and northern wind.  
  
From what hiccup saw, Jack was a winter spirit, but he also had something about his magic that was different from the other winter spirits. While most winter spirits had magic that caused fear or depression, Jack’s magic made you want to laugh and play. It was a nice feeling and Hiccup wanted to keep it that way. Hiccup could tell that Jack was happy to get the help. He was crackling with energy and shining with happiness. Hiccup spoke quickly and said “I want you to get situated, so just look around the island.”  
  
Hiccup started to walk away and Jack followed. They were walking through a village and Jack asked, “Where are we?”  
  
“This is Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It’s located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. This will be your home and training ground until you learn to control your powers. You may visit as often as you want afterward.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack learns to fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I was experiencing writer's block.

It was a week before Hiccup told Jack it was time to start training. During the week, Jack was free to explore the island. There were dragons of all kinds on the island. One had four heads and another had changed color with mood. The dragon that interested Jack the most was one that looked exactly like hiccup in his dragon form (A Nightfury as Jack was later informed). The only difference between the Hiccup and the other dragon was that Hiccup was auburn and the other dragon was as dark as night 

It was someone before Hiccup informed him that the dragon in question was named Toothless. Jack asked why he had such a ridiculous name and was told about the first time Toothless and Hiccup met. He was told about how the two weren't always the closest and what changed. Hiccup explained the dragon training and his father. Hiccup even told him how he ended up losing his leg.

"Is there more to this story?" Jack asked with interest.

Hiccup chucked and said "you'll find out more later in training."

"Okay, but when does the training start anyway?" 

"It's been six days, so how about we start tomorrow?"

"Yes!"

"I'm glad that you're excited."

Next day:

"Jack, wake up! We start training today and we need to get going." Hiccup yelled at Jack and walked off. Jack fell out of a tree that he had been sleeping in. He ended up landing on a Snappertrap, it nipped at him and walked away. 

Jack rubbed his head and raced off to catch up to Hiccup. "Hiccup, what are we doing today?"

"We're going to reach you how to fly today."

"Cool!"

Hiccup turned away and started to prepare Toothless for a flight. He put on a false tail and a saddle. After he was done he told Jack to get on. They flew for some time until they were hovering over a cover with a large pond and a beautiful waterfall.

"How exactly am I find learn to fly?"asked Jack. 

As Jack glanced at Hiccup, he saw Hiccup gesture at Toothless and suddenly he was falling towards the lake from a hundred feet. He decided to do the reasonable thing and screamed while bracing himself for the crash. His mind quickly went black and then he wasn't falling anymore, he was floating.

"What just happened?" He glanced at Hiccup, confused as hell.

"You just learned how to fly? You don't think when you fly properly. I noticed it over the week." Hiccup said nonchalantly.

"Oh and you dropped me instead of telling me is why?"

"Because learning through experience instead of through listening is always the best. Plus I was ready to save you at any moments notice."

"Thank you so much." Jack's voices dripped with sarcasm.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup observed Jack carefully for the next week to see how he interacted with dragons and what he used his powers for. It turned out that Jack was quite the prankster and that he hated being ignored. All of Jack's pranks were harmless enough, but if his emotions were out of control then the pranks became extremely dangerous. One day while Jack was playing with a Gronkle, he got trapped by multiple Terrible Terrors and lost his temper. He caused a mini blizzard that made a good thirty meter diameter circle of snow to surround Jack. Hiccup laughed because Jack started freaking out, but all he did was make Berk a little colder. That wasn't unusual at all.  
  
Hiccup hoped he could help but... powers like Jack's were ones that needed time and patience. With the island being cut off from most of the world, the spirits left as quickly as they came. Hiccup being one of the older spirits has seen, met and said goodbye to hundreds of spirits. He even said goodbye to all dragons at one point. When Hiccup was getting into his older years, Toothless and all the dragons disappeared into the ocean with every bone and scale, but faith in them remained since Hiccup used his knowledge and strength to spread the belief and trust in dragons. When he passed on into the next world he became the spirit of dragons and gained his twenty year old look.  
  
Jack was similar to all the other spirits that have come and gone to Berk. He only hoped that Jack would retain his memories. Maybe Hiccup should inform Jack of the Tooth Fairy's power., but that would have to wait until later. Hiccup was still deep in his thoughts, when he suddenly was hit with something wet and cold. He was stunned momentarily before he felt suddenly joyful. Hiccup then grabbed a handful of snow started to throw snowballs at Jack and Toothless. He hadn't had this much trying since the guardians visited. And that was a long time ago.  
  
Hiccup realized afterward that Jack's snowballs cause happiness and cheer. He then decided to explain this to Jack and have him test it on dragons and humans. Hiccup loved how Jack was always happy and cheerful and treated dragons like friends. While other spirits treated the dragons with respect, few befriended them.  
  
Hiccup then realized as he thought about Jack that feelings were starting to develop, but for now he chose to ignore it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still need some help with the stories,but I appreciate the help I got so far.

Jack was in the middle of playing with dragons when he noticed that Hiccup was nearby deep in thought. Jack decided to take a chance and made a snowball in his hand and threw it at Hiccup. He saw a irritation cross his face, before it slowly turned to laughing. Hiccup then joined and attacked Jack with snowballs like a blizzard. Jack threw them back just as fast and even some dragons joined. One dragon was extremely close to Jack. Hiccup told Jack that it was a silver phantom. A dragon that rarely befriended people and flew to heights unseen by humans. The dragon was white with flecks of grey. Jack named it snowflake and Hiccup said that was a good for the dragon since it loved winter.  
  
Jack played with the dragons and Hiccup for quite a bit of time. Jack loved seeing Hiccup happy and cheerful. He didn't get to see it often and Hiccup tried to keep himself distant from Jack. Jack tried his hardest to make Hiccup laugh and more often then not it worked. It may be a small chuckle or it was a whole-hearted laugh. It was a lovely thing at times. Every day or so Hiccup would go out for a flight and Toothless would follow. Jack would try to chase them, but they always seemed to move faster then wind.  
  
It was training day and Jack couldn't wait to see what he was going to learn today. He and Hiccup flew through a fog that surrounded the island. It had been there when Jack first came to the island, but he was so distracted that he hasn't really noticed. Jack asked Hiccup about the fog and in return he got a sad look and Hiccup said it was to 'protect' the island. Jack didn't understand at the time, but Hiccup seemed really lonely when he tells Jack that.  
  
They land on an island not far from Berk and Hiccup told Jack to make a snowball and throw it at the rudest people in the crowd. Jack did as he was told with a glint of mischief and confusion. He blew a snowball in his hand and threw it at a grumpy old man. The man looked mad as he'll before slowly starting to laugh with joy, like Hiccup. Jack asked Hiccup what happened and was told that snow made from his magic would bring happiness and joy.  
  
Jack was excited about this new power and couldn't wait to bring joy and happiness to the world. For now though he would stay on Berk in order to get more practice. He did not want to do something stupid like stay a blizzard or something. He was happy to stay at the island and Hiccup seemed happy he was going to stay. The more Jack found it about hiccup the more lonely he seemed.


	6. Not an Update

Sorry to inform everyone, but I will be not writing my stories on Archive of our own anymore. I will be moving them to Wattpad. If you would like to follow me, my username is still Alaera. My subname is @hiccathenightfury.


End file.
